All Gone – But More Regained
by Bodmin
Summary: SEQUEL TO ALL GONE – PLEASE READ THAT FIRST For everyone who wondered what happened before the last paragraph of "All Gone" and who doesn't want to stretch their own fantasy or who is simply interested in my view, here is my take on the seduction scene. A strictly light and fluffy M rated fun.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures._

_I didn't make this part of "All Gone" because 1) I wanted to keep the story clean and 2) I thought the ending was quite nice, but couldn't stop my dirty mind to fill in the gap._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1

"Marry me!"

"What was that, Martin?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Louisa, you're the only reason why I'm still alive. I don't want to be without you ever again. Please marry me."

She clung her arms around his neck and covered his face with kisses. "Of course I will! You stupid, insecure, lovely, shy, brilliant man!"

"You will?" He managed to sigh between her kisses.

"Oh yes, I will. And now there's just one thing we need to do!"

"You mean…?"

"Exactly!"

"Yes, I suppose we should tell Joan right away."

"What?" Louisa let loose and looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"You agreed that there is one thing left to do. I thought you meant…"

"Tomorrow, Martin. Tomorrow is soon enough. Now I have to find out something." She took him by the hand. "Let's go somewhere where it's a bit more comfortable. Actually, I've never been upstairs here. Do you want to show me around?"

Swallowing hard he took her up the stairs.

Reaching the upper landing he looked around a bit helplessly.

"Actually, there's not much to show. Ehem…one spare room." He gestured in front of him, inviting Louisa to walk ahead, which she did. He followed her into a little room with a single bed, some built-in cupboards, a little table and chair.

"Not much, but I've really only ever used it when my parents visited. Actually, I was sleeping here then."

"I see. In very rare cases of visitors it works for a few nights."

"Otherwise there is the bathroom." He manoeuvred her onto the landing pointing to a door on the right side of the stairs. "Do you want to see?"

"Yes, Martin, I want to see it."

"Right. Step in….. Again. Not very big. Has everything necessary, though."

The room clearly bore Martin's mark all over. There was not one unnecessary item. Everything reduced to the really practical necessities. Everything shining as there was not a shred of dirt.

"Nice." Louisa nodded. "What else?"

Martin showed her out, still trying not to collide with her on the way out. Back on the landing, he was eying uncomfortably towards the only door they hadn't inspected yet.

"Right. Uhm…" He pulled himself together, opened the door, stepped inside and held the door open for Louisa to come in.

Louisa smiled rather shyly towards him and then purposefully stepped over the threshold.

"The master." Martin stated, trying hard to sound matter-of-factly, but with a deceiving crack in his voice, fixing a spot somewhere on the floor.

Louisa didn't say anything but silently looked around. Everything looked a bit, what? – grey, maybe. Maybe even a bit sad, a bit lonely and definitely impersonal, but somehow it seemed to be perfectly suited for Martin. Louisa walked over to the window overlooking the harbour, bathed in perfect sunshine. She stood in front of it, taking the views in.

"Lovely view. Do you enjoy this view sometimes?"

"Most mornings, and sometimes at summer evenings I just stand here and look how the lights appear all over Portwenn." He stood beside her now, both looking out of the window.

"It's beautiful."

"I pay special attention if I can see a light in one certain window, just over there." He pointed towards her little cottage. She put her hand around his waist, making him jump slightly.

"Martin, it's OK. Relax. I just hope we don't have many opportunities in the future to look over to the other ones bedroom, separated by the whole harbour." Louisa turned, making Martin turn, too, to face her. "When you were…missing…" Louisa told him, still with sadness in her voice. "I couldn't stand to look out of my French windows. I couldn't stand the sight of this empty cottage."

"Shush. Everything's fine, Louisa. I'm back, and I'm completely OK again. I've recovered completely, except maybe for some scars." He rubbed his wrists cautiously. Louisa removed her hand from his waist and took both his hands into hers. She gently rubbed his old wounds, bringing each hand to her mouth and kissing the scars on the inner side of his wrist tenderly.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he had noticed her sad expression.

"Of course I don't. I wouldn't have minded anything, if I just got you back." She cupped his face. "That's all that really matters. Don't you see? Memory or not – scars or not. It doesn't really matter. Just you and me, together. That's important."

"Yes."

She moved her hands from his cheeks slowly and sensually over his neck down to his chest. He stared down at her. His nervousness grew. He remembered perfectly well what he had promised when the year wasn't even an hour old. He realised that now was the time to keep his promise. He still didn't feel quite comfortable.

"I'm afraid there's not much more to see up here." Martin cleared his throat.

"I haven't inspected everything I came up to see." Louisa brought her hands around to his back, drawing him towards her, resting her head on his chest. He didn't quite know where to put his hands, but finally rested his on her back. Louisa sighed. They stayed in that embrace for several minutes. Louisa deliberately slowed down her attempt to seduce him to make him feel more comfortable.

"So you don't want to go into the lounge yet?"

"No, Martin. I'm quite comfortable here."

"Or maybe you like some tea?" He jumped to offer. Louisa drew back a bit to look at him.

"No, Martin. Nothing what I want is downstairs." He swallowed.

"But it's just early afternoon."

"There is no time restriction for what I have in mind."

"No. Of course not." She could sense his nervousness and insecurity. She would take it slowly and gently, but she was determined to go ahead with it.

Louisa folded herself against him and spoke into his chest. "You surely haven't forgotten New Year's Eve."

Louisa waited for a response, but couldn't hear anything, maybe just him swallowing hard.

"Wasn't that quite nice?" His breath went more rapidly, otherwise no reply. "I thought – hoped maybe we could…well, you know?"

"I know what I've promised."

Now Louisa loosened that embrace and looked him straight in the eye. "No Martin. Not when it's just out of your bloody sense of duty. You don't have to bring yourself to do it just to please me. I just thought it might be quite nice. Well, the appetizer on New Year was."

"I'm just afraid you'd be terribly disappointed. I remember now. When I was at medical school, there was this other student – brilliant in her research, not so much interested in practising, actually. She…" he gulped "…thought it would be a good idea. The two of us. I finally went for it. I wasn't much of a success, when I remember correctly, but at least we could talk about medical stuff while we… Ehem." He cleared his throat.

"That's just like you!" Louisa laughed a bit, turning her head so that her hair swayed around her head. Martin stared at her. "I promise you, we won't talk about medical stuff."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Martin, let's just try it. Without any pressure. Without any expectations. Maybe it was the wrong combination. It takes two to tango, after all." Martin didn't look at all convinced. "Now that you can remember, maybe you can try to forget about that. Try to remember New Year's Eve, or didn't you like that at all?"

"Don't say that, Louisa, you know I did." Martin sighed.

"We can continue where we…well…you know."

"I'm still not sure that's a good idea. You're so very beautiful, and so lively, and I'm…well…I'm a bit scared, to be honest."

"You weren't on New Year's Eve, were you?"

"That was different."

"Because I caught you unaware? We can build up slowly. We've got almost the whole day ahead of us. I won't rush you."

Martin was completely tense. Louisa stroked his arms.

"Why don't you freshen up a bit? We don't want to be interrupted later." She placed her hand at his neck and squeezed it. "And then I have a look what I can do for your tension. I'm not an expert, but maybe a little massage will do you good."

"If you think it's so bad, I have some medicine for muscle relaxation in my surgery."

Louisa threw her head back and laughed. Then she stroked Martin's arm gently. "That is not the same, believe me. But do you have some massage oil or something?"

"One of the medical representatives left some samples not long ago."

"Why don't you get it while I freshen up? I can use your bathroom, can I?"

"Sure you can. I'm not so sure about the massage, though. I don't think my muscles are so tense and it will be quite strenuous for you."

"Might be fun. Let's try it, please."

Louisa disappeared in the bathroom. She freshened up thoroughly, adjusted her hair and even snatched some of Martin's mouthwash. Just to be on the safe side.

Meanwhile Martin had fetched a small bottle with massage oil. On his way down the stairs he had ran his hand a couple of times over his neck, but didn't think the muscles were noticeably tense. Not more than usual. He had fairly good muscles at the shoulders and chest, so it was quite unlikely that he would suffer from problems there. Well, if it distracted Louisa from other physical contacts, then let it be.

When Martin came upstairs he went into the bathroom first, as Louisa had told him. He freshened up, then looked into the mirror. "Try your best not to disappoint her." He warned himself. "Not much to look at. I wonder why she's so eager." He was still standing in front of the mirror, when he heard Louisa.

"Martin, what's taking you so long? Shall I come in and help you?"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She knew that would get him out of the bathroom immediately, and as expected he showed up at once. He noticed a bit concerned that Louisa was already kneeling on his bed.

"Here's, the massage oil, but I really don't think it's necessary for you to…"

"Martin, shut up." She said, but her voice was gentle. She patted the bed in front of her. "Sit down." He did as he was told, but felt uncomfortable to have her at his back.

"I can't give you a massage when you're still wearing your suit coat. Do you mind if I take it off?" Martin looked around alarmed. "It's just the coat." She started to run her hands over his shoulders. They were wonderfully broad and strong. Louisa started to have butterflies in her stomach. She had to remind herself that she had to take it slowly, no matter how hard that was. On the other hand, it could be fun to build up slowly.

"Do you think it's necessary?" Martin asked with a husky voice.

"I think it's rather in the way. Let me help you with it." She tried to reach the buttons from behind, which made Martin even more nervous, to have Louisa's hands all over him.

"Wait, I do it. I can open the buttons." He hurried to assure her. She withdrew her hands and watched over his shoulder at his clumsy attempts to open the buttons, but the trembling of his hands didn't help much. Finally he had managed to open his suit and Louisa slowly pulled at it and then let it slide down his arms.

She reached over to the other side of the bed, where a chair was standing. "I'll place it here, shall I? It won't get crumpled that way."

She steadied herself in placing her hands on his shoulders. Then she started to squeeze his shoulders a bit through the shirt. She continued around the neck for a few minutes, running her hands firmly around the back and the side, then slowly running them up into his hair. She had come close to his back now, almost touching him. She whispered into his ears. "It would help if you'd unbuttoned the top two buttons of your shirt. Can you do this for me?"

Astonishingly without hesitation Martin loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Louisa reached over for the oil and poured some of it into her hand. After she had rubbed her hands to distribute it she held one of her hands under Martin's nose.

"Smells nice, doesn't it? A bit orangey." Then she started to run her fingers under his shirt, over his shoulders. She kept massaging him, feeling his firm muscles under the soft skin. She pushed her hands further up his arms. For a few minutes she let him get used to her touch, the feeling of her hands on his shoulders and neck. Then she took another portion of the massage oil, starting again at his neck, she slowly let her hands glide down his chest. She opened a couple of buttons on her way down and pushed the shirt aside. Slowly and sensually she ran her hands down his chest, leaning against his back to be able to reach down.

"Oh Martin, it's so smooth. It feels great."

She noticed how his breath went more rapidly now and his ears turned slightly red.

"No need to blush." She whispered into his ear before kissing the tip of his ear.

"Ohhh, uhm…Louisa, think you'd better….stop!"

Martin uttered nervously.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"Uhm…not the ears, please!"

"Why, are you ticklish there?" Louisa started to kiss his ear lobes more intensely now.

"No, not really…uuhhhhhmmm…it's just…ohhh.."

"You seem to be quite sensitive…right here..." She let her tongue glide slowly over the area in question. Martin coughed nervously.

"You seem to enjoy it. So why shouldn't I?"

"I mean, the ears…oh, do I really have to spell it out for you?!" His voice was a mixture of annoyance, embarrassment and pleasure.

"Aren't they hygienic enough in your book?" Louisa took a little bite at his ear and could feel him tense up.

"Rubbish, but look at them!"

"I'm doing nothing else right now, except maybe..." Her tongue explored a bit more of the skin around the ears.

"Gosh, Louisa, it's really not funny." She was startled and stopped her actions to look over his shoulder towards him. "Do you have _any_ idea how much embarrassment and ridicule I had to endure because of them?"

Louisa was honestly puzzled. "But why?"

Martin looked embarrassed to the floor. "They're in a most peculiar angle."

"So?"

"It's…oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed!"

"Sure, I can see that they are sticking out a bit, but – actually – I think it's quite cute."

"CUTE?!"

Louisa started to nibble at his ear lobe again, while her finger wandered along his hairline, hardly touching it. Not more than a flutter. "You know, just one of the quirky features that are so unmistakably you."

She found a spot behind his ears, which made him squirm each time she concentrated her attention to it.

"Hhhmmm….this one's promising," She purred, continuing her administrations. "Let's see…when they had brought you so much pressure…maybe we should explore if they can give you pleasure, too."

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Louisa continued to caress Martin, trying to find the most sensual spots and file it away for further use. Martin seemed to relax and grow tense, in turns. Suddenly he uttered.

"Eeehm, I'd say…I don't think…ehhh…not a good idea…uuuhhmmm…"

"Sorry, Martin, I can't understand you. It doesn't make much sense when you stammer. So just relax."

She pulled him closer to her, starting to nibble on his neck. He looked confused at her dark hair cascading over his bare shoulder. He couldn't believe the sensations Louisa's lips and hands gave him. He could hardly think straight any longer. He just knew one thing – they had to stop, or he couldn't be responsible for his actions much longer. He worriedly looked down at himself, afraid that his trousers would start to bulge at a very embarrassing spot.

He felt his blood leave his brain and being pumped into the opposite direction. Her hands were still running over his chest. By now Louisa had managed to let the shirt glide on the floor. His torso was naked now, only covered by her hands, and her hair that tickled his shoulders and chest. The wonderful scent of her gorgeous hair went into his nose whenever he turned his head slightly. He felt completely wrapped into Louisa, feeling her leaning against his back and now starting to play with his nipples. He turned his head to face her and Louisa's head was almost touching him. He sighed her name and then gently put his lips against her neck.

She moaned and lifted one of her hands to place it at the back of his head, pushing it a bit more towards her. Feeling his lips pressed even more against her delicate skin, his mouth started to react, almost against his will. Without really being able to control it, he took her skin between his lips and played with it. He buried his face into her neck and reached with one of his arms up to her head, to feel that lovely hair.

He was astonished about his boldness, and withdrew slightly, but Louisa placed her hand at his neck and pulled him closer.

"We should…stop…I mean…I can't…I'm feeling odd.."

"So you feel odd? Tell me your symptoms." Louisa took his hand, so that his palm was at the back of her hand. "Show me where you're feeling odd." Martin was puzzled. He didn't know what to make of this. So Louisa took his hand and together with her own placed it on his stomach.

"Is there a funny feeling here?"

"Yes…there is…" Martin stammered.

"Describe it to me." Louisa found this little game very arousing, especially as Martin still didn't seem to get what it was all about. At the same time, he was already so far away that he didn't show any resistance.

"Funny tingling…inside…"

"Oh, it's serious then. Anywhere else?"

Martin placed her hand on his chest. "Rapid heartbeat…"

"Oh, interesting…"

The hands wandered upwards a bit more, stopping at his throat.

"There's a lump in there…I can hardly swallow…"

"That sounds grave…" Louisa whispered in his ear with her most seductive voice.

Finally he led her hand further upwards, resting them on his forehead. "I feel dizzy…Find it difficult to concentrate…"

"I say…anything else…"

Martin gulped and turned his head to face her, and he really did look as if he was in a daze.

"No other strange sensations anywhere else?"

"Oh, Lousia…" Martin gasped huskily.

Louisa withdrew her hand and slowly led it down, to place it in his crotch. There was a sharp intake of breath from Martin, then he sat there completely tense. She squeezed his trousers gently. "This is quite a handful, I say…" Martin released his breath in a ragged staccato.

"This might be the main cause of your symptoms, don't you think?" She nibbled his neck, her hand lazily resting in the area of interest. Martin tried to get hold of her hand, to remove it from there. In taking her hand, he increased the pressure on that area for a moment, and a low moan escaped his mouth.

"Louisa, you shouldn't…."

"Why, is there some dynamite in there, ready to explode?" She cheekily asked.

"_Hyoid artery, Sternocleidomastoid artery, Superior laryngeal artery, __Cricothyroid__ artery_…" Martin muttered in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

"_Ascending pharyngeal artery, Lingual artery, Facial artery, Ascending palatine artery, Submental artery, Inferior labial artery_…." With rising crescendo and accelerando.

"Can you please stop that?! It's very irritating. It's distracting."

"_Superior labial artery, Lateral nasal branch, Angular artery, Occipital artery…_"

"Martin, if you don't stop, I'll…" she looked him up and down, thinking of an appropriate punishment. He was so horribly, sweetly nervous. She couldn't blame him for not being interested, as that was visibly obvious. She had an almost evil smile on her face when she started to graze his neck, biting it playfully and whispered in his ear "…or I'll rip off your trousers."

Martin sat bolt upright and his mouth went shut in a most peculiar motion. Instinctively, his hands had covered his front.

Louisa smiled. "That's better."

She kept on nibbling his neck and placing a trail of kisses along his spine. Sometimes she could feel him shiver or hear him take a sharp intake of breath. '_Gosh, this man is so uptight. Time to loosen him up.'_ Louisa thought. Besides, she enjoyed the taste of his skin, and he had such a manly smell. Nothing artificial, but pleasant. She couldn't help but peek at the bulge in his trousers, wondering what she would find if…

She was gently biting his ear lobe again, then she whispered in his ear..."I think I'll rip them off anyway…"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He turned his head in shock, his eyes, widened with fear, met her seductive ones. He felt he was losing himself in those wonderful eyes. There was a quickly vanishing sense of morality that protested within him.

He knew now that the battle was lost. He couldn't pull himself together any longer. He felt his manhood press against his boxer shorts.

He tried to turn around even more, to be able to hold Louisa, embrace her, hold her in his arms. Nothing else seemed important anymore. While doing so, he slipped off the bed, landing kneeling in front of it.

Louisa cupped his face and covered it with kisses. He slung his arms around her and pulled her closer. When they finally broke apart, he got up to join her in bed. Before he could lower himself onto the mattress, Louisa knelt before him and had placed one hand on his belt.

"Don't you think it's getting uncomfortable? Boy, you seem to be quite in the mood."

In a reflex he tried to cover his front, being ashamed that he couldn't control _it_ at all at the moment, still thinking it a bit disrespectful towards Louisa.

She brushed his hands aside and running her own over his trousers. He moaned. Louisa threw her head back and laughed her wonderful laugh.

"And I was concerned you couldn't do it!" She laughed.

"What?"

"You were always so cautious not to let anything happen, so I never would have guessed what an eager big boy you have here." She put her hand in his crotch, then let it slowly wander upwards. She undid his belt, then unzipped the trousers.

"We surely don't need these any longer, don't you think?" She undid the button and the trousers slid down slightly, dragged towards the earth by gravity. She let her arms wander around his waist and pressed her face against his chest. He placed his hands at the back of her head and started to run them through her hair. He wiggled a bit to let his trousers glide down completely, knowing that his boxers would show his arousal pretty well but being way past the stage that it was worrying him.

Being with Louisa made him feel like he had never felt before. Now he _knew_ for sure that she stirred something in him no one else ever had. Strangely enough it felt so damned right to be with her, to feel her skin next to his, to feel her breath. He just couldn't wait to feel even more of her.

When Louisa drew back, he placed one hand under her chin, making her face him and started to kiss her soundly. It was mind-blowing. Her tongue in his mouth drove him crazy. There were sensations he never thought possible. Lips and tongues intertwined he pushed Louisa a bit back onto the bed and knelt above her on the bed, slowly pushing her deeper into the cushions. She grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh, which had the strange effect that he just deepened his kiss. Finally Louisa drew back, trying to catch her breath. She looked at Martin lovingly, who still looked puzzled and dazed.

"Boy, don't you need to breathe?" She gasped, but before he could answer she had covered his lips with hers again. Slowly Martin's hands started to wander up and down her body while still kissing her passionately. When she again had to withdraw her lips to get some air she took his hand and placed it on her breast, or at least the fabric above it. He swallowed hard. Louisa smiled, placed her hands at the back of his head and pulled his head down, pressing it firmly into her cleavage. He looked up incredulously.

"Oh, Louisa!" He managed to exclaim. She took his hands and placed them under her top.

"Martin, don't you think something's in the way?"

"What?"

"I feel quite hot. Isn't there anything you can do about it?" When he still didn't react, she added laughingly. "I just feel a bit overdressed, don't you think?"

She lifted her torso, and when they were kneeling in front of each other, he pulled her top over her head. He stared at her, with just her bra covering her torso. He hesitantly placed his hand on her waist and started to run it gently over her ribcage.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered.

"Thank you, Martin."

"So very beautiful." Martin was mesmerized by the look of her, his eyes fixed on her body. As he explored her body with his hands, hardly believing that it _could_ be true, she re-paid the attention in caressing his chest with her fingertips.

She leaned in to kiss his chest, running her lips over his torso, letting her lips cover his nipples and letting her tongue glide into his belly button. He groaned and sighed, running his hands over her back.

Then his hands found the clasp of her bra and opened it. He threw this item away and immediately started to caress her breasts with his full lips. He sucked at her nipples and let his tongue twirl around them. Louisa had dug her fingers into his back, pressing him even closer.

Slowly she lowered herself back onto the bed, with Martin following her, his lips still glued onto her breasts. She ran her hands through his short-cropped hair. How she loved the feeling of it. Then she ran her fingers down, over his neck, slowly caressing his chest, over his ribcage, until she had reached his boxers. Carefully she slid her fingers under the elastic, making Martin jump.

"Shhh. It's alright. It's what we both want."

She had expected some protest, but he just looked contently down at her. Then he placed his hands on her jeans.

"Shall I?" He asked questioningly.

"It would be my pleasure." Louisa smiled broadly back at him.

He slowly opened the trousers and pushed them down, slowly kissing her skin where it was newly exposed, he managed to whisper back. "I hope it will be."

His hands slowly pushed the jeans further down while enjoying the touch of Louisa's skin. When this garment was finally on the floor, Louisa shuffled up the bed, to lie more comfortable, then held her arms invitingly towards Martin. He didn't need any further invitation. Quickly he had positioned himself above her. She placed her hand on the back of his head, and drawing him into a kiss she sighed. "Finally." Before he could answer, her tongue was exploring his mouth again. When she broke apart, she urgently whispered. "Make love to me. I need you. Now."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Stop worrying. I want to feel you inside of me."

"Oh Louisa!"

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He kissed her again, his hands exploring her body on their own now. His hands firmly around her back he lifted her up, pressing her against him. She loved his strong arms around her. His strong arms she always dreamt about. And she had been right. It felt bloody wonderful to have them wrapped around you. She felt completely safe. Nothing in this world could happen to her as long as he held her. She slung her arms around him, clinging to him.

Slowly she let her hands wander back to his shorts, sliding them underneath them. He had fine, firm buttocks, which she started kneading firmly. He groaned into her. His hot breath filling her mouth. He had placed her back onto the bed and had one hand under her panties, too. Feeling how hot she was turned him further on. His fingers found their way to a sensitive spot and when he started to rub her there, she started to squirm. She buried her fingernails in his back and the delicate pain made him squeeze her even harder.

"Oh Martin! I need you. Come, pleaaaase!"

She pushed his shorts down, inspecting his arousal with her fingertips. She let her fingers glide over his solid-rock erection, making him groan out loud. She ran her nails carefully over it.

Martin frantically tried to remove her panties now. However, he was in such a state, that he needed her help to remove them without tearing them. She moved on top of him to get rid of the last bit of textile separating them. Finally they both were completely naked.

Martin gazed up to her. He saw her sitting on top of him as he had so often in his wildest dreams. Louisa looked him in the eyes, then she ducked her head to graze on his body.

While Louisa's mouth travelled over his chest, her hair brushed against his ribcage. It was a delicate touch that caused wild sensations on his skin. It seemed to him that his senses were extremely heightened. He could feel Louisa's warm breath against his chest, he could feel her soft lips touching his skin and whenever her head dipped down to place another soft kiss on his torso, he could feel her hair ever so gently tickling him, drawing two parallel lines along his ribs.

Her mouth travelled southward and he could do nothing but stare at the ceiling and clutch the sheets with his hands.

Her hair was soft like a very fine brush to get even the finest dust off. And she dusted off the cobwebs of his soul, removed the dust from his heart and made his mind glitter in the sunshine that she was. He was bathing in her sun and for the first time in years – no, ever – he felt free from the rusty burden of his sceptical mind.

And there was something else that she laid bare together with his skin – there was something within him that he had never known, not the way that it was now.

Passion.

He had never thought of himself as a particularly passionate man. He had very few needs. Furthermore, he was used to controlling himself and was very good at it. But now, his blood was racing and rushing through his veins.

No, not just blood. Red-hot sparks burning through his veins like wildfire, setting his whole being on flame. He was burning. There was a stream of lava making its way through his body, leading to an inevitable eruption.

He couldn't keep lying like this any longer. Her hands that roamed his body and her mouth kissing its way southwards were driving him crazy.

He heaved his torso up and started kissing the top of her head, caressing her bare shoulders with his fingertips, slowly at first, but more and more hungrily. The more he feasted upon her marvellous body, the more he yearned for it.

His hands were firmly around her waist now. He was practically sitting now, their legs intertwined, grazing and kissing and stroking.

But this wasn't good enough. For the first time he felt the full impact of male hormones, making him mad about the woman until there was no other thought in his mind but her.

He had to flip her over. He was burning inside now, the hot stream filling all his vessels, hot breath coming in short intervals from his dry mouth.

He turned Louisa onto her back, and in her surprise she had to stifle a laugh. She welcomed him with open arms and still dipped her head, this time upwards, to cover his chest with kisses. They burnt like sharp stings of glowing needles. It seemed he could feel every inch of his skin, each kiss of hers burning a hole into his shell, letting pure passion float out of it.

He grabbed her bottom. Peachy and perfect. He had to get her closer to him. He needed to get her to the perfect angle. He guided her to him and she followed willingly.

He knew he had to open his eyes now. He had to see her.

She stared at him with dark seas of lust, shining brightly and glistening at him.

"Louisa" he croaked. He hardly recognised his own voice as it was deep and trembling and dense with emotion.

Louisa made some guttural noises and next he felt her fingers raking through his hair, drawing his head closer. He pressed himself against her, his hands on her back pushing her towards him, and their mouths interlocked and this kiss finally turned his brain into jelly.

There were fireworks in his head and he saw colours in front of his closed eyes, and he felt a boost of energy and life rushing through his whole being.

He pressed Louisa closer and closer towards him. He needed to feel her, her skin, every inch of it. She arched against his body and her firm nipples brushed against his chest.

He groaned. His mouth was still interlocked with hers and he could feel his own hot breath in her mouth.

He had completely lost control over his hands, which roamed her body freely now. Hungry. Afraid to miss even a tiny fraction of an inch of her body.

He was now positioned above her. He rested on his elbows, staring into her eyes.

She grabbed his bottom and drew him closer. As gently as he could he entered her, making her groan. It felt so incredible to be inside her, to be surrounded by her wet warmth. It felt so right.

He shortly opened his eyes and saw Louisa blissfully smiling up towards him, felt her clinging to him. He started to rock, rubbing himself against her. Slowly he thrust deeper into her, increasing her shouting and sighing. He increased the rhythm. Louisa had firmly clutched his shoulders and urgently shouted "Yes…Yessss!" in the rhythm of his rocking. He opened his eyes now, seeing Louisa's face close, radiant as he had never seen her before, and so _very_ beautiful. And she was all his. All this beauty was solely for him. This thought made him increase his efforts even further.

"Oooohhhh Martin, keep doing that…yes…deeper….come..."

"Louisa, I have to come… I can't any longer….I'm sure I have to explode…"

"Yes, Martin….yessssss!"

Louisa was flying high. This was better than her fantasy, better than her dreams and most of all it was real – and Martin wasn't able to say something stupid, which was a bonus.

Everything she'd gone through to help Martin, everything she had invested, suddenly paid off. Made sense. There was just one worry left – that he was approaching his climax quickly and it would be over too soon.

By instinct, she wrapped her legs around him, pushing him even deeper into her. She heard a surprised gasp and a moan, and then she could feel him increasing his efforts again, taking her even for a wilder ride, prolonging his frenzy if even for a short time.

Despite all efforts to savour this moment, they finally had to reach their destined goal together.

Louisa slumped back onto the bed, while Martin still rested on his elbows above her. He looked down at her, trying to understand what just had happened. Trying to understand how he was feeling. It was nothing he had ever felt before. He kept looking into her eyes, which were beaming up at him. He had always known that Louisa was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, but had she ever been that breathtaking as she was right now? For several minutes he just stared into her eyes.

Louisa didn't say anything. She liked the way he looked at her. The adoration in his eyes. He looked far more content than she had ever seen him.

Martin took a deep breath.

"Wow!"

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Louisa threw her head to one side, laughing out loud. Then she looked back at Martin, lifting one hand to stroke his hair gently.

"Yes, it was _'Wow'_!"

"You're not disappointed?" He asked anxiously.

"I can assure you, what ever went wrong before, it was not your fault. Not in the least. Quite the contrary, actually."

"So it was…satisfactory…for you?"

"More than satisfactory. You're quite well equipped, if I dare say. And where did that passion come from?"

"I don't know what came over me. I…never…." He gasped, not being able to form whole coherent sentences yet, as his brain tried to find its way back to reality.

"Glad to hear. Makes me feel special."

He managed to place his hands under her head, still resting above her.

"You _are_ special. Very much so." He kissed her gently on her lips.

"You're not too bad yourself." She whispered when they had broken apart. "I'm glad that it paid off waiting for so long. To think what we have missed…all these years!"

"Sssshh. Don't think about it. Think of the future…Are we really…engaged?"

"If you don't want to back out, then yes, Martin, we are."

"Good."

"Oh, _good_?" Louisa echoed mockingly.

"Oh Louisa, you know what I mean." He sighed.

"Judging by your eagerness…" Louisa couldn't stop caressing his chest. "I hope there's more where that came from."

"What?"

"I certainly hope this wasn't a one-off."

He kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Shall I take this as an assurance that there is plenty more where that came from?" She prompted him.

"Actually, the spermatogenesis slows down in men over 40 years…"

"Martin, shut up." She eased his worries by stroking the back of his head again. "I didn't ask for a lecture of male fertility. I wouldn't even mind if you were shooting blanks some of the time. I just don't want to wait that long for anything anymore. Especially now that I've had a taste of it."

"You mean you want to…"

"As often as possible."

"Oh."

"What? Don't you want to? I mean…"

"Louisa, of course I…I…I do."

"You do – what?"

"I want to, I mean _do_ – want what you want me to do."

Louisa propped herself up a bit.

"What do you think I want you to do?"

Martin felt a bit embarrassed. He started stuttering and stammering. "I…I thought…you…I mean…uhm…this…."

Louisa started laughing, which puzzled Martin even more. "So you didn't…want…to…"

"Yes, Martin, I want to make love to you regularly…have sex…call it as you like…but say it!"

"It's…uhm…." He turned his head sideways a bit, as he often did when he felt awkward.

"It's what? Just say it."

Martin was taking on a deeper shade of red by now. He couldn't say that. Anything, but not that. His atomised brain tried feverishly to compose itself enough to find something appropriate to say, something that he could say.

There was something else he always choked on when he did try to say it, but which was at least more acceptable than what Louisa had asked him to say.

He breathed in deeply. He gulped. The words still refused to come. Louisa was looking at him expectantly. If he didn't want to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him and if he wanted more of what he'd just had, which he was ashamed to admit he very much did, then he had to say something.

He blinked wildly, then tried again to get rid of that ridiculous lump in his throat.

Finally he managed to stroke Louisa's hair with his big hand, and Louisa marvelled at how gentle his big strong hands could be.

"I really do love you." He finally managed to say. Louisa almost swooned by the sound of his trembling, velvety voice.

"Yes, Martin…I think you do." She stammered. "And you're serious about…us…I mean…getting married?"

"Why? Don't you want us to?"

"Sure…sure I do. I just mean – you don't have to. Not just to get more of this. I wouldn't expect you to…"

"I want to. I really do."

"Then I want it, too." Louisa purred, reassured that he didn't feel obliged, but really wanted to be together with her, in sickness and in health, in good and bad times. She pulled herself upwards to kiss him more ardently.

She slumped back on the pillows again, running her hand over his cheek, then over his chest again.

"You're incredibly smooth. Are you doing anything?"

"What?"

"I mean peeling or waxing or whatever men do."

"Rubbish." Martin grunted. "Only idiots disturb their skin in such a way, causing irritation and sometimes even slight infections…"

Louisa put her finger on his mouth, now distorted in disgust. "Shh. I get it. A simple '_no'_ would have done. It's as I have always thought – you are you. 100% Martin Ellingham, through and through."

"Hm."

"And I like it. I really do."

"You do?"

"Yes." She caressed his cheeks. "And not one bit of stubble. Even late in the afternoon."

Martin cleared his throat and looked away uncomfortably.

"What?" Louisa asked a bit irritated.

"Uhm…nothing."

She ran her hand again over his cheek. It dawned on her that there was no chance that he could be that well shaved so late in the day.

"You've not by any chance shaved before?"

"Stubble rash."

"What?"

"Female skin is usually quite sensitive and close contact with stubble can lead to profound irritation. It's known as stubble rash. It can only be avoided if the man shaves carefully before getting into close contact."

"So when you freshened up before, you shaved?"

"You indicated that you probably were interested in…_getting close_…" Martin raised an eyebrow, accentuating what he was saying, "so I wanted to be on the safe side."

"How considerate of you. I'll do everything to increase your demand for shaving cream and razor blades." She kissed his smooth skin tenderly. "You think of everything, don't you?"

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In response, he kissed her and rolled on his back to lie beside her. She rested her head on his chest. That was _exactly_ what she had dreamt of all these years, exactly what she feared she would never experience when he went missing, and now she had her share of memory, and it was even better than her wildest dreams.

He started to trace her shoulders with his fingertips. He was so incredibly gentle. Louisa shuddered.

"Are you cold?" His voice was all concern.

"No, it's nice." She purred.

"I can get you an extra blanket, if you like."

"I'm fine. I'd rather cuddle closer to you. You're so warm." She snuggled closer.

"You've got goosebumps."

"Really? That's all your fault, then, Martin."

He kissed her naked shoulder. Then lay back again. He felt incredibly good. The world was nice, for a change. He felt relaxed. It felt so good to feel Louisa's hair tumbling over his chest and her soft skin underneath his fingertips. Best of all, he had the prospect of more of this to come.

Louisa didn't speak and he just looked to the ceiling, tracing his fingers along her shoulder.

But one thing was bothering him, the more he thought about it.

"Lousia?"

"Hm?" She purred like a kitten, and she felt so warm and soft. Maybe his question would ruin it all.

"Uhm. Nothing."

Louisa folded her hands on his chest and rested her chin on it, to look up to him more easily.

"No – what?"

"It isn't important."

"Say it."

"Well, I was…wondering."

"About what?"

"Uhm." He looked at her nervously and Louisa always wondered how he managed to get his eyes almost completely round in moments like this. He looked like a little boy then. "Why…" he kept tracing her collarbone, "are you on the pill?"

"Ah."

"You said you were. So I wondered…."

"Because…" She propped herself up a bit more, tracing her finger from his navel upwards. "…I still do have a certain tie at home and hoped I could get rid of it someday. I have to admit, a certain tall doctor was a bit elusive, so I wasted quite a lot of those pills for nothing, but I'm glad I kept taking them. It paid off, eventually."

"I can't remember prescribing you any."

"Oh, sure. You don't think I'd come to you for that?" Louisa changed her voice to mock a formal examination. "And by the way I need some contraceptive pills because I intend to seduce you, so I need a big pack. And do you have any plans for 8 pm – or shall we make it sex – oops – six I mean, of course?"

"Uhum." Martin withdrew his hand and looked to the side, embarrassed. "Actually, you don't have to give a distinct reason to ask for the pill. I would have prescribed it to you if you'd asked. Without any further information."

"I wouldn't have felt quite comfortable about it, to be honest. It's not as if you are just any doctor for me. I was due for a check-up at my gynaecologist in Wadebridge in November and I asked her for a prescription then and kept it renewed. So I would have been protected on New Years Eve. You could have stayed."

Martin looked back at her. His finger kept tracing her facial features until he buried his hand in her hair. He quietly looked at her, deep in her eyes.

After some time, Louisa felt uneasy about it.

"What?"

"I couldn't have."

"It was cold and lonely without you."

"I…couldn't. It's better this way."

"But why?"

His eyes softened and he opened his mouth, but shut it again without saying anything. He could have said that then he wouldn't have known how special this has been. That this has been the best moment of his otherwise rotten life.

He could have said all that. He didn't. He wasn't a sissy, and no sentimental fool. Years of experience had proved to him that men shouldn't be too outspoken about their feelings as they'd only be ridiculed. He remembered the painful reaction when he had given Edith his poem. He had worked hard to get it right and it had been the first time that he had ever given anyone anything that personal, well, at least as an adult. He was put straight right away that he should stick to medicine, as that was what he was good at.

"Why, Martin?" Louisa still waited for an answer. She had noticed that he tried to speak but decided against it. She wasn't sure if she shouldn't really be grateful for that, as his history in saying the wrong thing at the wrong time was legend. But his eyes had been so tender, and something within her wanted to know what he was about to say, what went on inside his head.

Martin collected his thoughts about what he was able and willing to say.

"It's better." He simply confirmed.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were lying cuddled together, and Martin realised he hadn't spent so much time in bed during the day ever without being sick. He looked towards the window. A bright blue sky was dotted with the silhouettes of passing gulls.

It was quiet, and all you could hear, apart from their now steady breathing, was the crashing of the waves and the screeching of sea gulls and an occasional shouting from down at the harbour.

This was almost a postcard come to life. A postcard saying: "I'm fine and enjoying myself in sunny Cornwall." This whole situation was more like a holiday than a real day in a real life.

Could it really be true that his meticulous and scientific life could take such a turn? That this could be something to be enjoyed frequently? How could he be so lucky to have her by his side?

He realised that he felt an inner peace he never felt before. He had been so anxious not to disappoint her. He had felt so awkward. He knew he wasn't good in relationships.

But Louisa had eased his worries, had made him feel good inside.

He turned his head to kiss the top of Louisa's head which was resting on his chest.

"Hm?" Louisa looked up drowsily.

"Nothing."

"No, what?" Louisa's was more urgent now.

"Hm."

"If you want to say something, spill it!"

"Uhm…no…not really…"

"…but? There's a but coming."

"Uhm…yes…"

"So what's wrong now?" He could feel how Louisa bristled and withdrew slightly. Why did she always do that? Just when it was getting so comfortable to be with her.

"No, nothing."

"Then maybe I'd better go." Louisa sat up and stopped shortly sitting on the bed.

Martin hurried to heave himself up to close the gap between them.

"Why? No!"

"There's something bothering you, and as you don't dare to tell me, I suppose there's something wrong with me again. It can't be my bad breath, as I am obsessed with mouth wash since your last _helpful_ remark."

"But that's rubbish. Nothing's wrong!"

"You want me to stay?"

"Well, if you'd prefer to go I'd understand, of course. Maybe you've got other plans for today."

Louisa turned around, the blanket shielding her nakedness. "No, I have no other plans. What now?"

"You can stay, if you like."

"But what was it you wanted to say? You've got to tell me."

Martin breathed in deeply. He wasn't used to saying things like that. He was lost on unknown territory. He shut his mouth again.

"Okay, then I'd better go." Louisa bent down to scan the room for her things, exposing her back by doing so. Martin couldn't help but put his hand on her back, then he breathed in deeply. He had to say something, or she would be gone again.

"Louisa."

"Yes?"

"What I wanted to say…I…"

"Yes, Martin?"

"Thank you."

Louisa turned around quickly, looking him dead in the eye. "What?"

"I…thank you."

"What for?"

"This."

"Oh, you could have had that earlier, and maybe I'd be the one to thank you, then."

"No, I don't mean…_this_…" His hand followed the length of his bed.

"So that was not worth thanking me for?"

"It was. Sure. But…"

"But…what?"

"Coming over. Thanks for that."

The smile returned to Louisa's face, as Martin noticed relieved.

"Of course I came over immediately. That's what friends are for."

"But you were at school."

"There was just one class left, and Tricia took over gladly. She's still grateful to you for sorting her out."

"But I never did anything for you."

Louisa looked at him perplexed. "You really do believe that?" She asked after a while, cocking her head.

"I made you mad whenever I could. I never…" Louisa put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"You really do believe that? You fool." Martin blinked wildly. He was torn between taking the insult and her promising tone. "Who rushed through the whole village whenever I picked up the phone? Who came whenever I called for help? And who sorted out the major and minor ailments and problems of my friends, colleagues, pupils and me? Wasn't that you, Martin Ellingham?"

"I was doing my job."

"Oh no! It's not your job to perform an emergency OP. It's not your job to care for patients all day and night. It's not your job to search the woods for an injured person. There are many things that aren't your job, but you do them all the time."

"But I'm responsible for their welfare."

"Dr. Sims was only _responsible_ for having a look at a patient at the appointed hour, or coordinate the ambulance in cases of an emergency. He always had time enough on his hands to enjoy himself a bit. You're there for us, 24/7. I should be the one thanking you."

"Rubbish. It's what I'm paid for."

"Actually, I was glad over the last months that I was able to do something for you. That I could help you for a change. Not always being at the receiving end. Come to think of it, so were Al, Roger, Joe…and even Tricia. I think if you look at it more closely, there are many in Portwenn who were happy to be able to help you during your…hard times."

Martin looked at her, mouth slightly open, with big eyes.

"You really thought you were only doing your duty all this time? You never realised you'd become a vital part of our community over the years?"

"But you listened to my whining patiently."

"You weren't whining. You've been through a lot and suddenly being confronted with all that pain – of course it got to you."

"So I wasn't too…needy?"

"You needed someone, of course." Martin cringed, but Louisa immediately took his cheek in one hand and caressed it with her thumb. "But that doesn't make you needy. We all need someone sometimes."

Martin concentrated on her eyes. He tried to find out if she was mocking him. Taking him on. "I…I'm sorry I embarrassed myself."

"You did _not_ embarrass yourself. It would be superhuman to deal with horrible memories like that all by yourself. Come on. It's a cold world out here, and to warm myself up I need a good cuddle. Let's have a lie-in together. Right?"

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Louisa took Martin by the hand and scrambled back to bed. She laid down back on the pillows, on her side facing him. His hand soon rested on her naked hip. He was exhausted from the little heart-to-heart, and to be honest from other things, too. He still tried to fully comprehend and accept what she had told him. She was so incredibly compassionate. He had never felt an understanding and acceptance remotely like this ever before.

Louisa studied Martin's face intently, resting only inches away. First his brow was furrowed and his eyes a bit unsteady and searching, but the longer he looked at her – his intense stare making her slightly uneasy – the softer his expressions became. She liked his warm hand on her naked hip. She lifted her hand to touch the back of his head. She loved the soft, fuzzy feeling of his short hair between her fingers.

Louisa wasn't sure if she'd ever spent such a long period of time with someone without saying a single word. They rested silently next to each other, just slightly and gently touching, but looking at each other intensely.

It seemed that Martin relaxed visibly by the minute. His confusion and tension after their little talk had completely subsided. Louisa realised how young he still looked if he didn't distort his face in anger. The anger that was inside him.

"You know," she started in a low voice, "I've always tried to imagine you with a smile."

"What?" He wrinkled his brow again, but Louisa moved her hands there to stroke it.

"Don't. Don't ruin it."

"Ruin what?"

"When you're completely relaxed, I can almost imagine you with a smile. Actually, quite a nice smile."

"But why?"

"It simply looks friendlier."

Martin grunted.

"Don't grunt at me." Louisa continued in a soft voice. "But it's really a shame what you do to your face when you glare at the world in anger or furrow your brow in disdain or purse your lips in contempt. You've got such a nice face when you are relaxed."

She brushed her fingertips over his face.

"I've never understood why you're supposed to show your teeth to the entire world." He mumbled.

"I don't expect you to. I don't even expect you to smile. It's just nice to see your face like this and being able to imagine a smile."

"Whatever for?!"

"You look nicer, that's all."

Martin grumbled something inaudible and immediately his face clouded.

"No," Louisa intervened, "not like that. Relax."

"But.."

"No '_buts_'. You're just so handsome when you look quieter. Besides, I like to imagine you with a smile. So why should it bother you?"

"It's _rubbish_ anyway." He emphasised with gusto. "The way people keep smiling."

"You don't like people smiling?"

"It's just a bag of lies. That's what it is. All those _smarmy_ eunuchs."

"It's not like this, is it? Not everyone who smiles is smarmy."

Martin harrumphed and his face no longer gave any chance of even allowing her to imagine a smile. When Louisa looked at it carefully, she saw more hurt than anger.

"So you've never really smiled? As a kid? In your _wild_ student days?"

"I attended Medical School to work. I left the clubbing to those grinning like the Cheshire Cat." Martin spat the last words.

Louisa bristled a bit hearing that, but then she thought about the few pupils she had over the years who had hardly ever smiled – all of them outsiders, all of them too mature for their age, all of them the brightest she ever came across. She started to understand.

"Poor Martin." She purred, caressing his hair. "You were always the serious one working hard, and all the smarmy charmers got the girls, and you were all alone. Is that it?"

"You really think I was chasing the girls? Highly unlikely."

"Well," Louisa purred and scratched her fingernail forcefully over his chest, "you're not completely disinterested, as we _both_ know now."

Martin cleared his throat uncomfortably and Louisa couldn't suppress a laugh seeing the shifty look on his face.

"Louisa, it's not like that. I mean…us…it's not just…"

"Yes, I know."

"Honestly, I…"

"You resisted for far too long. It's clearly more than just sex you're after. You could have had that a long time ago. But you brushed every offer aside without batting an eye. Just like that." Louisa snapped her fingers.

"It…" Martin stammered and his cheeks turned slightly red, "I…if you must know, I _was_ interested. It wasn't easy."

"No one asked you to restrain yourself."

"It didn't feel right. I wasn't ready."

"And at Medical School? Weren't you ready in your student days either?"

"I was occupied."

"I don't buy that for a second. Besides, from what you just told me, you did have a relationship before."

"What?"

"You said…before…we…I mean…You mentioned you had someone before. Didn't she support you?"

"Uhm…yes…in a way."

"So you found comfort with her? Some peace? Understanding?"

"I…wouldn't say that. But she put a stop to my moaning."

"She '_put a stop to your moaning'_?" Louisa repeated in disbelief. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Whenever I started whining, she did put me straight."

"What? How?"

Martin's voice changed, quoting the very different experience with another woman ages ago. "_Oh really, show some backbone, Ellingham!_"

"What? You're serious?"

"Uhum."

Louisa paused for a moment. "I don't think I would like her."

"You wouldn't."

"That's a horrid thing to say. But you're not really serious, are you?"

"Of course I am."

"I mean…she was _intimate_ with you but called you Ellingham?!"

Martin squirmed but kept silent.

"She never called you Martin…or Marty…"

"…only Aunty Joan called me that. Well, and people I know through her."

"…or Mart, like Chris does."

"…only a couple of mates from university ever said that. Silly really."

"She must have called you by your first name _sometimes_."

"No. Actually, she didn't."

"Weird." Louisa shook her head. "Doesn't sound very comforting to me."

Martin had realised since he had met Louisa, that his first and only relationship so far really had been quite disastrous. At least it hadn't been anything like what he had experienced with Louisa. This was…warmer…richer…closer - better. However, Martin didn't want to dwell on old times.

"Hm. That's why. I'd tried it once and wasn't too eager to repeat it."

"But if you _really _weren't interested, so why did it bother you that the _charmers_ had more chances?"

"Not in that. Ah…it doesn't matter."

"No, tell me. I'd like to understand."

"It's nothing."

But Louisa could see that there was definitely _something_, so she kept thinking and was taking one last punt.

"Did you think they got the jobs you deserved?"

"_Networking_, that's what they call it."

"I see." Louisa went quiet. She never thought about it much, as she'd never had a problem like that, neither had any of her friends, as they were all sociable. Now, trying to see it from his point of view, she could tell that she also had seen people being promoted for being the popular choice, not really because they were better qualified. She always agreed with that, as the soft skills were equally important, she thought. But what if you are simply not the jolly type? Was it your fault? In her job she was dedicated to paying attention to _equal opportunities._ She always only connected those with gender and class affiliation – never with character traits. But hadn't the introvert an equal right to get the top jobs as the more cunning extrovert?

"So you always had to work twice as hard to get anywhere."

"And where did I get, exactly? It's not that I have the position of a top surgeon or an acclaimed researcher."

"Just because you're too caring." Louisa stopped, thinking about the view the village had of him, comparing it with the reason he had given her for his haemophobia. "Yes, I see. But no one else sees it. The ones functioning perfectly do so because they really never care about the human being behind the illness. They are getting the _gratitude_."

Louisa followed his facial features with her fingertip. "You're right. It really isn't fair. But if you had gotten the high flying job you undoubtedly deserve – you wouldn't be here. And I would have never got this." She kissed him. "Doesn't that take the sting out of being a GP a bit?"

"A bit." He answered more calmly now.

"Besides, you're probably the best GP in the whole world, something to be proud of. At least I am very proud of you."

"Louisa," he stammered, "I never understand you."

"Why? Because I am more impressed with a supreme and dedicated GP than with a career orientated top surgeon? I simply like you the way you are."

Martin looked at her, hardly believing what she was telling him. No one ever liked him the way he was. He couldn't believe he could be so lucky.

"And you? Do you like me the way I am?" Louisa asked.

"Louisa, I…I…"

"I mean, I'm not too _smarmy_ for you?"

"What? No!"

"So you mind other people smiling, but…"

"I do like your smile." He interrupted her eagerly.

She rewarded him with one of her brightest smiles.

"How can you even ask?" He urged her.

"Well, I started worrying."

"No, it's fine. It's…nice."

"But why? Why don't you mind me smiling, only others?"

"Yours…is different." He always thought her smile was genuine, somehow, not a friendly mask worn by the devil. With her, he never felt obliged to smile back. Besides, her smile always filled his heart with joy.

Instead of saying any of this, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She slung her legs around his and they rested quietly with their arms and legs intertwined.

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cuddled close to Louisa, Martin just hoped that he would never forget this wonderful day. It turned out to be one of the weirdest days in his life, a true roller coaster of emotions, covering everything from panic to ecstasy, and all shades between. Louisa started to doze off, and Martin held her close, not wanting to miss any of these sensations so new to him. Stroking her hair, he realised she had no grooming products at his place. If she wanted to stay that night, which he very much hoped she would, she needed some things. For now, they both didn't need anything but the other ones presence.

Louisa woke up and it took some time for her to realise where she was. This was definitely not her colourful bedroom. No, it was Martin's! But where was he? He hadn't sneaked out? Did he regret? She called his name, but no response. Well, he would turn up again, hopefully. Now she was craving a cuppa. She looked around and found Martin's dressing gown. She put it on, smiling about the way she almost disappeared in his huge garment. She smiled when she remembered his well-formed frame and the way it had covered her earlier.

She went downstairs, calling for him, but he didn't seem to be downstairs either. She went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. While she was working there, she saw Joan passing the kitchen window.

Joan looked in and stopped in her tracks, shaking her head and smiling to herself. Then she knocked. Louisa realised that it wouldn't be to Martin's liking if she let Joan in the way that Louisa was dressed, but it wouldn't make any difference anyhow as she had seen enough through the window to draw the right conclusions. So she let Joan in.

"Hello Louisa." Joan nodded up and down Louisa's body. "Suits you."

"Thanks." Louisa smiled. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to say so, but I'm afraid I've come at the wrong time. Three's a crowd, as they say."

"Come in, because then it makes two."

"But where's Marty? I thought…seeing you in his robe….could I be wrong?"

"I don't know where he is. When I, well, woke up – you know – he was nowhere to be seen."

"Not missing again, I hope."

"I certainly hope not." By now the water was boiling and Louisa brewed her tea.

"I just heard that Marty closed his surgery early today and was worried." Joan gave Louisa a cheeky smile. "Wrongly so, as I see."

"The same news brought me over, but it's a long story and I'd rather wait for Martin to tell you."

Speaking of the devil, they heard him approaching. "Wait for me to tell what?" Martin said bursting into his kitchen, hearing the voices.

"Aunty Joan?" He looked around, seeing his fiancée very inappropriately dressed. "LOUISA?!"

"Oops, better go." She smiled towards Joan. "By the way, Martin, where have you been? Not sneaking away, are you?"

Martin took Louisa aside. "Get some clothes on, for heaven's sake! What are you doing down here like this anyway, and with Joan, too?!"

Louisa nodded towards her cup. "Needed some tea, and Joan saw me from the window, so there was no point in hiding away. Besides, you wanted to tell her anyhow. So what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? You do realise you are just wearing my robe?!"

"It's definitely large enough on me to make me decent. Don't worry, I'll just be upstairs getting dressed." She ran her hands through her hair. "Although I might look a bit messy. I doubt you have a hairbrush." She smiled and ran her hands over his short-cropped hair. Joan peeked into the hall where the two were talking. It was too interesting to be discrete.

"Uhm…that's what I thought, so…here…" He shyly handed her over the bag he was carrying. When she looked inside, she found a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, shampoo and shower gel. "I don't know what you normally use, but I thought for a start it'll do."

"Martin, you're great! How thoughtful of you. Thanks very much. I'll just rush upstairs to make myself presentable."

She paused. "But first…come here." She dragged him in the little side-room used for drawing blood, out of sight from the kitchen. He stumbled after her, not knowing what to expect.

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Louisa held the bag up. "Is that the way you invite a lady visitor to stay overnight?"

"Uhm, you can…if you like. I mean…you're welcome. If you haven't got any other plans."

She let the bag drop and pushed him against the wall and pulled at his head to get it closer. She guided his hand underneath the robe.

He gasped and at first tried to back away. Louisa, however, didn't give in and turned him on further by leaning against him, the robe slightly ajar, and lifting one leg to rub it against him.

His eyes almost popped out of his head. She smiled to herself, and she had never seen such a deep shade of red on anyone's face, except maybe for cases of severe sunburn. But the most satisfying fact was that despite his obvious discomfort, his tongue and hands couldn't help reacting. She knew that it was by pure instinct, and it made her feel special that this cerebral, controlled man lost all self-control when she pushed the right buttons.

Martin had been totally shocked when Louisa had pinned him to the wall. His only thought was that his aunt was just separated from this scene by a rather thin wall and that he was being manhandled by Louisa in a most embarrassing way. She was practically naked, just loosely covered by his robe, which was far too big for her slender frame. Maybe he should have thought of buying her a robe, too.

The robe was slightly open and she pressed her naked front against him. Gosh, he got hot immediately. His cheeks felt flushed, he felt hot all over and much to his embarrassment he couldn't stop his hands from accepting her ardent invitation to roam her body. In one of his practise rooms, too!

He wouldn't have known what to say to stop this, even if his tongue hadn't been busy in her mouth. Gosh, what was happening to him? His body and his mind were completely opposite in their assessment of this situation, but he couldn't make his body stop to follow his brain. This had never happened to him before. Louisa's power over him was quite frightening.

He started to press against her and to his eternal shame he realised that he wouldn't even stop from going the whole way despite this embarrassing location.

Louisa drew back. He was dumbfounded, gawping at her like an idiot, breathing heavily. Louisa smiled. She really had him in her hands. He was _her_ man, and she never had felt wanted like this ever before. She could see in his puzzled eyes that she had made him dizzy with desire. She pulled her robe closer, closing it and securing it with the belt and picked up the bag with Martin's shopping for her. His eyes just followed her motions in disbelief.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and dashed off. After he could collect his thoughts, he straightened his coat. Then he left the room, too, and looked anxiously towards the kitchen. He breathed in deeply.

Cautiously he entered the kitchen. Joan had withdrawn from the doorway and stood at the opposite end. She didn't want him to know that she had been eavesdropping. When she heard the distinct bump against a wall, she'd hoped she knew what was going on. Now, looking at his state, she knew she'd been right.

Martin was looking at the floor.

"Hello Marty. When I heard you had closed the surgery early I was worried, so I thought I'd come over. I couldn't know that I was intruding. Sorry about that."

He awkwardly looked up, turning towards the coffee machine to make himself an espresso and to have an excuse to turn his back towards his aunt.

"However, I brought you a casserole. Maybe that will come in handy as I doubt that you've had time to prepare something to eat."

He turned around quickly and glowered over at his aunt.

"Oh, don't be that way, Marty." Joan chuckled.

"Aunty Joan, it's not…"

"Tie." Joan nodded.

Martin touched his tie and noticed that the knot was slightly loose and it was in less than optimum position. Hastily, he tried to straighten it.

"I'm delighted. I even told you when you came down here that you have to do something so that someone would fix your plumbing, as you won't remember. It took you long enough."

He took his espresso and turned around, leaning against the sink. "Actually, I remember quite well."

Joan stared at him. "What did you say?"

"I said '_Actually, I remember quite well'_."

"Marty! Does that mean…?"

"Maybe we had better wait for Louisa. I suppose we have to tell you something, and I'd rather have her here."

"Then I'll just pop this into the oven. There should be plenty for the three of us – that is if I'm not in the way?"

"We wanted to talk to you anyhow." He had finished his espresso and started to lay out the table. Joan was watching him. He appeared cautious and obviously out of his comfort zone. He eyed her nervously a couple of times. She quietly observed him.

Suddenly steps could be heard rushing down the stairs. Then Louisa appeared in the doorframe.

"Is that better, Martin?" She beamed at him, arms spread. He looked up, and softness washed over his face that made Joan's heart warm.

"Yes." was his short and restrained reply, but his eyes told a different story. He concentrated again on his task.

"Aunty Joan has brought something to eat. Do you mind if we all eat together?"

Louisa came over to Martin, putting her arm around his waist and smiling towards Joan. "We wanted to talk to you anyway. What better time than now?"

"Timing could have been better." He grunted, looking uncomfortably towards Louisa's hand. Louisa gave him a playful slap. Towards Joan she added. "Don't mind old grumpy here. It was rather an exciting day for him."

"So I guessed."

"Can we just eat in quiet first, please?" Martin grumbled.

"Sure we can, you old curmudgeon." Louisa sniffed. "Smells lovely."

"Shepherds Pie. I made a bit too much for myself so I thought I'd bring Marty some. Especially when I heard about him closing the surgery early. I had no idea that the reason was so…" She eyed up the pair in front of her.

Martin turned around brusquely. "Aunty Joan! I certainly didn't close the surgery to…to…"

"Actually, the surgery was already closed for about an hour before I came here." Louisa helped him.

"So it's this other business, about your memory?"

"You already told her?" Louisa asked Martin.

"Not really. Let's eat – now!"

The three of them had a rather quiet dinner and the atmosphere was rather strained. Martin tried to figure out how to explain everything to his aunt. It had been an exciting day and his head was spinning. Sometimes he looked over to Louisa who beamed at him. Quite obviously she had enjoyed them being together. He was relieved about that, because he had always feared she might be rather disappointed.

Joan just observed the silent dance that the couple in front of her performed. Their whole body language spoke volumes, proving definitely that they now shared something special. She was so happy for her nephew.

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

_As the year ends, so does this story – and no, this time I won't prolong it by another sequel._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 12

Finally the meal was finished and Martin cleared away the dishes. "Coffee or tea anyone?"

"Tea would be lovely." Louisa said.

"Me, too. Joan agreed. "And then I want to know what this is all about."

Martin fixed the tea and served it. After pouring each a cup, he held onto his mug and breathed in deeply.

"Well, you're curious why I closed the surgery early today?" He asked Joan.

"It's not necessarily normal behaviour for you, is it?"

"No, indeed not. Well, I closed it because I wasn't able to attend to an emergency, that's why."

"Martin?" Louisa exclaimed. "You didn't tell me. Why? What happened, darling?"

He looked cautiously towards Louisa and sighed. "I had been with a patient, when Pauline put the emergency call through. I took up the details. An accident at the cliff path – at Lundy Bay."

"Oh Martin!" Louisa exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over to him, stroking his shoulder gently.

"I made a complete fool of myself. Just screamed into the speaker."

"No, Martin. You didn't make a fool of yourself. I wouldn't want you to go there on your own anyway."

"I was petrified. Suddenly I remembered the call about a year ago. I remembered _everything_!"

"Oh Marty! Just like that?"

"Just like that, without a warning, without slowly putting the pieces together. It was just crystal clear all of a sudden."

"What about the emergency?" Louisa asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not totally irresponsible. I informed the coast guard. They are probably more suited to help anyhow."

"I'm glad you didn't go." Louisa told him softly, stroking his arm.

"As I said, I was petrified. I couldn't move, I couldn't perform my duties. I vaguely remember Pauline asking me if she should send the next patient in. She must have noticed I was acting weird and offered to re-arrange the appointments. I was so confused, I let her and then sent her home."

"But she called me before she went, because she was worried." Louisa added.

"There I was, sitting, brooding about what had happened, who I was and what I was doing, thinking about my past – which I wasn't too happy about – and trying to figure out what that means for my future, when it stepped in."

"You mean when she stepped in." Joan corrected him.

"No – it. My future." Martin said, still fixing a spot on the floor.

Louisa beamed and pulled herself upwards to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, that was nice."

"Was it?" Martin looked over to her and she kissed him gently on the lips. He withdrew quickly. "Louisa! Not now." He whispered urgently, looking anxiously towards Joan.

"Never mind, she's a grown woman. She's not shocked by a simple kiss."

"Don't mind me." Joan assured. "But that's not everything, I presume."

"I still don't know why Louisa stood by me through the last months when I have been so…so…"

"Rude?" Louisa suggested.

"Thick-headed?" Joan threw in.

"What?…thank you very much!" Martin said evasively.

"Martin, we're just teasing you. Please don't mind."

He looked at her reassuringly.

"Well, after I told Louisa everything she…"

"Don't tell me – she finally succeeded in seducing you."

"What?!" He looked from one woman to the other, slightly panicking.

"Sorry, Martin. When you were missing I poured my heart out to Joan and told her about my unsuccessful attempt to seduce you when I poured the wine down your throat."

"I see." Martin said alarmed. "Well, maybe I can't blame you. Must have been a difficult time for you."

"The worst I ever had. I missed you so much."

Joan interrupted. "Do you have the memory now you've craved for so desperately?"

Louisa smiled broadly and just rubbed Martin's shoulder.

He looked confused, but suddenly it dawned on him. "You mean you told her…you wanted to...?"

"Sorry, Martin. I was desperate that evening because for the first time I tried to face the fact that you were…gone."

"I'm glad I came back to make an end to all that talk."

"Right you are. We are glad to have you back." Louisa cuddled close to him. "Isn't there something else you wanted to tell Joan?"

"Uhum…." He was blushing visibly. "Why don't you?"

"She's your aunt, so I think it would be appropriate if you'd tell her."

"Right," He cleared his throat. "Aunty Joan, I asked Louisa if she would marry me. Don't ask me why…" he looked down to his fiancée "…but she agreed."

Joan jumped up and hugged her nephew. "Oh Marty! I'm so glad for you!"

"Imagine…you…and Louisa." She looked over to the young woman, beaming at her fiancé. Joan brushed away a few tears. "Sorry, Marty, but it's…it's the best news."

"What about me?" Louisa laughed. "No congratulations for me?"

"Oh, Louisa! Honestly, I don't know what you see in my nephew, but it's your choice." Joan smiled and hugged the new addition to the family. "I'm glad you've got what you wanted now."

"Aunty Joan, I beg your pardon!"

"Don't mind me, Marty. I'm just so mixed up. Oh, let's look at you!" Joan looked at the couple in front of her, Louisa beaming broadly, Marty looking down shyly.

"When are you going to tie the knot? Where?"

"Joan, it's early stages. We've only just decided this afternoon to do it at all. So give us some time to plan everything, will you? You'll be the first to know." Louisa explained.

"Marty, did you give her a ring?"

Martin looked towards Louisa. "A ring? We're not engaged if I haven't given you a ring!"

"Don't worry, Martin, for me we _are _engaged. I don't need a ring, I need you."

"Marty, do you want to buy one or do you want to have my mother's engagement ring? She gave it to me to give it to a child of my own. Well, as that couldn't be, you'll have to do, I suppose."

Martin's eyes glistened a bit. "Thanks, Aunty Joan." Turning towards Louisa. "Would you like to have a new ring, one I buy especially for you, or would you prefer my grandmother's ring?"

"Oh Martin! It would be lovely to be the one handing your grandmother's ring into the next generation!"

"What?!"

"We'll talk about it later." Louisa smiled.

"So that's settled then?" Joan beamed. "I'll give you the ring tomorrow. I've already doubted that it would ever be of any use. I'm so happy for the two of you!"

Martin hugged his aunt stiffly. "Aunty Joan, thanks for everything."

"You stupid boy, you are the closest thing to a son that I've ever had! It was a pleasure."

Louisa had her arm around Martin's waist and he had his arm around her shoulder. They were a couple and finally, Martin was not afraid to show it.

_The End_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_I thank all kind readers, especially those who took their time to comment. It was a huge encouragement._

_My very special thanks goes, as always, to my proof reader, fanficfan71, who still patiently corrects everything I throw at her. All my errors are my own._

_My last but not least thanks goes to Buffalo_ _Pictures for creating such wonderful characters. As always, it had been fun to play with them for some time. I hope, I'll return them to you undamaged._


End file.
